A Toast to the Last Land/Transcript
Later, at the concert... Kinaso Deaka: '' I can’t wait, time to get into the Future Stadium! ''Kinaso: ''Amir Loggersonostra is coming on! He is one of my favorite rock musicians! ''Kinaso: ''Wait a minute... damn! We were late! He's singing one of his best songs, "A Toast to the Last Land"! ''Kinaso: ''Oh well, let's find our seats... ''(After the concert...) Kinaso: ''Aw man, that was such a good concert, I can't believe it's over! But remember, we can meet with Amir backstage, let's go! ''(Backstage...) Amir Loggersonostra: ''Hello, my fellow fans! How did you enjoy the concert? ''Kinaso: ''You were amazing, Amir! ''Amir: ''Why thank you, my friend! Your name? ''Kinaso: ''I'm Kinaso Deaka, and this is my buddy, . ''Amir: ''Well, it's nice to meet both of you! (Five Minutes Later) ''Amir: ''Well, I have to go! See you guys! ''Kinaso: ''Alright, bye Amir! ''(A scream is heard) Kinaso: (shocked) ''Wait, what the hell was that?! That came from around the corner! Let's go! Chapter 1 '''Investigate Future Stadium.' Kinaso Deaka: (shocked) ''Oh..Oh my god! This poor girl is dead! She got crushed under a statue! ''Kinaso: ''Apparently, this girl's name is Lacakaq Lillian. ''Kinaso: ''Well, we have to send her to Veronica. ''Kinaso: ''What else did you find? A faded paper? Let's recover the writing! ''Kinaso: ''And let's fix this guitar while we are at it! ''Kinaso: ''Today was supposed to be fun, but right now, looks like we have a murder to solve. '''Autopsy Victim's Body.' Veronica Pozie: ''Hey, and Kinaso! How was the concert? ''Kinaso: ''Good, except for a girl being crushed under a statue! Speaking of her, what did you find? ''Veronica: ''Lacakaq was killed immediately after being crushed by the statue, and I found something...interesting in her pocket. ''Kinaso: ''Yeah? What's that? ''Veronica: ''A note, but It was in Russian! So I asked Gail to come translate it, and she said it said "Your hero is going to crush your life!" That has to be from the killer! Meaning the killer knows Russian! ''Kinaso: ''So our killer speaks Russian? I've always wanted to learn! '''Examine Faded Paper.' Kinaso: (surprised) ''This is a page about the statue, ! And look what's written at the bottom! It says: "Lacakaq's Fate: Future Stadium"! ''Kinaso: ''We need to give this to Gail to see if she knows what book this is from! '''Analyze Page.' Gail Allison: ''OK, so let's get straight to the point. The page is from the book "The Game of Rock 'N Roll". It is a book about famous rock musicians! And your killer must read it! ''Kinaso: ''So our killer reads "The Game of Rock 'N Roll"! Let's go get 'em, ! '''Examine Guitar.' Kinaso: ''Wait, this is Amir's guitar! He forgot his guitar! And you're right, ! The victim's name is on it! ''Kinaso: ''We should give it b- ''Amir: ''Oh no! I'm missing my guitar! Where is it? ''Kinaso: ''Uh, here's your guitar, Amir. Don't go yet, we have some questions to ask you. '''Question Amir Loggersonostra about the murder.' Amir: ''Thank you for my guitar, ! You are a true hero! ''Kinaso: ''Amir, a girl by the name of Lacakaq Lillian was crushed under a statue of you once you left. Do you know her? ''Amir: ''Oh, there's been a death! That's terrible! I have something that may help you, though. ''Kinaso: ''Let's hear it. ''Amir: ''The concert before this was held at the Zoakart, and I'm pretty sure that girl attended the concert. ''Kinaso: ''Okay, thank you, Amir! , let's search the Zoakart! '''Investigate Zoakart Museum.' Kinaso: ''Let's see, . What have you found? ''Kinaso: ''A hat with a thank you note on it? And it was sent to Lacakaq? Cool, but who it's from is scratched out. Can you recover who wrote the note? ''Kinaso: ''And let's search through this box of key chains and souvenirs! We got this, ! '''Examine Thank You Note.' Kinaso: ''Oh, so the name of the person is Mawithus Shifter? His name doesn't sound famaliar... ''Gail: ''Mawithus Shifter?! One of the best mystery writers of all time! He made that book "Glass Mamba"! ''Kinaso: ''Doesn't ring a bell. Let's go question Mawithus, . ''Gail: ''May I please come? Please! I want to talk with him! ''Kinaso: ''Uhhh, fine. Okay, let's go. '''Question Mawithus Shifter about the victim.' Kinaso: ''Hey, are you Mawithus Shifter, author of the "Glass Mamba"! ''Mawithus Shifter: ''Yes, that is me! Who is your favorite character? ''Gail: ''I loved Carl Dates! A great detective! ''Mawithus: ''Yeah! So, are you here for an autograph, or- ''Kinaso: ''No, we're here about Lacakaq Lillian. Did you know her? ''Mawithus: ''Yeah, what about her? ''Kinaso: ''She was crushed by a statue at the Future Stadium. ''Mawithus: (shocked) The way she died is inspiring, but what? Lacakaq is dead? No way. Mawithus: ''We always used to hang out and smoke grass. It's what we did. ''Mawithus: (wiping a tear) ''I'm just gonna miss her, man. We were really close. '''Examine Box of Souvenirs.' Kinaso: '', you found a bunch of papers inside the box of souvenirs! ''Kinaso: ''And these are all documents from a certain Jalina Silidos. ''Jalina Silidos: ''Hey, those are my documents! Give them back! ''Kinaso: ''Wait! We need to ask you some questions! ''Jalina: ''You better hurry up! I don't have time for your frivolous questions! '''Talk to Jalina about the victim.' Kinaso: ''Jalina, do you know a certain Lacakaq Lillian? ''Jalina: ''That's my sister! Did something happen? Tell me now! ''Kinaso: (sad) ''Jalina, your sister was killed. She was killed by a statue falling on her. ''Jalina: (shocked) Wh-what? Jalina: (crying) ''I'm such a bad sister! I should have watched over her and told her to be safe! ''Kinaso: ''Jalina, you are not a bad sister. Lacakaq is lucky to have someone like you as their sister. We'll leave now. I'm sorry for your loss. '''Later...' Kinaso: ''So, we went to Amir Loggersonostra's concert in order to have some fun, but a young woman by the name of Lacakaq Lillian ended up getting killed by a falling statue after. ''Kinaso: ''Amir was not happy over the murder, but Mawithus and Jalina are both devastated over it. ''Kinaso: ''Anyways, I- ''Jalina: '', ! ''Kinaso: ''Huh? Yes, Jalina? ''Jalina: ''I know where my sister was before she was murdered! Chapter 2 ''Kinaso Deaka: ''So, we went to the Future Stadium for some fun, but then ended up with a fan getting crushed by a statue of her idol! ''Kinaso: ''Of you ask me, , I th- ''Jalina Silidos: '', ! I know where my sister was before she got murdered! ''Kinaso: ''What? Let's hear it! ''Jalina: ''She was heading to the submarine! You know, the one on Ann Bay! She loved to go there a lot. ''Kinaso: ''Now that definitely helped! Thank you, Jalina! , let's go! '''Investigate Ann Bay Submarine.' Kinaso: ''Wow! I've never been in a submarine before! This looks cool! ''Kinaso: (blushing) ''Yeah, I know we are here to collect evidence, but you know, after this... ''Kinaso: ''So let's see what we found, . ''Kinaso: ''Ooh! A blueprint of the submarine! That's very useful. ''Kinaso: (confused) ''Now, , I'm not sure why you picked up that deck of cards. We are not here to play around. ''Kinaso: ''Oh, you say there is something in there relating to our investigation? Well, let's see it! ''Kinaso: ''And maybe there is something in that cooler! Let's open it first! '''Examine Locked Cooler.' Kinaso: ''Nice job, ! Now what's inside? Some beer, and, hm? A note? ''Kinaso: ''Well, it says "Drink up, Quatson! - Lacakaq". Well, this Qautson has to be Dana Quatson, the fantasy movie director who lives here in Elrolstown. ''Kinaso: (rolling his eyes) ''No, I don't watch her movies, but Lajiak loves her movies. C'mon, let's talk to Dana about Lacakaq! '''Question Dana about meeting the victim.' Kinaso: ''Hey, Dana, we need to talk to you about this girl named Lacakaq Lillian. She was found murdered! ''Dana Quatson: (reading "The Game of Rock 'N Roll") ''Oh hey, I'm sorry. I was just reading "The Game of Rock 'N Roll"! This is an amazing book! Who got murdered? ''Kinaso: ''A young woman named Lacakaq Lillian. She was crushed under a statue. Did she meet you in the submarine in Ann Bay? ''Dana: (shocked, holding a wand) ''Oh my! The girl is dead! Who would ever want to kill her? ''Dana: (holding a wand) ''Yes, I met her! And she brought me some of my favorite beer! We talked a bit, and I taught her some words in Russian! ''Kinaso: ''Do you anything else about her? ''Dana: ''No, not much, other than she was abused by her parents. I can't believe she's gone! '''Examine Blueprint of Submarine.' Kinaso: (holding the blueprint) ''Alright, , so you recovered the name of the maker of the submarine, and the name is... ''Kinaso: ''Sam Michaels. Why does that name sound familiar? ''Kinaso: ''Ah, right! Sam is the father of that actor you met with Harper, Kevin Michaels! ''Kinaso: ''Since Lacakaq came here often, we would talk to Sam, but ''sadly, Sam is no longer living, so we can't question him...but we can question Kevin! Come on, !